


Tony Stark: Possessor of Riches & Beholder of Nothing At All

by EtheAngstMachine



Series: Tony Stark Has Everything And Nothing At The Same Time [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Pre-Series, Unplanned Pregnancy, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtheAngstMachine/pseuds/EtheAngstMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is not an affectionate person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark: Possessor of Riches & Beholder of Nothing At All

Tony stark is not an affectionate person. 

Whether it be from his parents' lack of attention to him as a child or the cold and lonely life he lives surrounded by friends, he is not the type to offer comfort voluntarily. 

So he was at a loss on what to do when he came up from his workshop for coffee to see a lump of sobbing Asgaurdian at his kitchen counter. Normal reactions from people that _weren't_ Tony Stark would've been along the lines of, "Thor, what's wrong? Come here, it'll be alright." However he is Tony Stark. And he is not affectionate. 

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He causally asked as he brushed past the downtrodden warrior on a barstool. 

 

Thor lifted his head from his folded arms. "I have come to ask of your help, friend Tony. I believe you are the only one who will understand my tryst." 

 

Tony poured himself coffee and tried not to laugh. "What kind of 'tryst' we talkin here goldilocks? Get a girl pregnant?" Tony laughed at his own joke and came to face Thor. 

 

Thor lowered his head and sighed. "Worse, friend. I impregnated a princess from Vanaheim." 

 

Tony spit out the sip of coffee he was about to drink. "Wow I was just kidding.. where the hell is that? Sounds like somewhere in California." He mumbled under his breath, "I wonder how much child support that'll end up being."

 

"Vanaheim is a distant realm. It is most troubling and I need advice. The princess wants to pass the child off to a servant to be raised with the other serfs--"

 

Tony was in his own world. "Cross-universe visitations, Jesus that'd cost a fortune."

 

"--but I am insistent that our child be raised as it should, a true asgaurdian prince or princess."

 

"You do have quite a problem on your hands buddy." Tony nodded and drank some more of his coffee.

 

"What shall I do?" Thor proceeded to drop his hands into his arms and begin sobbing once again with renewed vigor. Tears mixed with snot were dripping onto Tony's counter and he winced in sympathy for the cleaning bot assigned to the kitchen.

 

He sat awkwardly fiddling with his fingers, calculating the chances of him sneaking away and back to his lab before Point Break noticed and had an aneurism. But before he could make a move he was grabbed up into too strong arms and crushed against a metal plated chest. 

 

"Oh, Man of Iron, what shall I do?" Thor bawled, and somewhere in the distance Jarvis deadpanned, "I'll go get Mrs. Potts."

 

Tony struggled for breath and eventually got free when Thor loosened his grip just a bit to wipe his nose. He straightened his shirt out (which was futile because it was a work shirt and it was covered in grease) and blew out a breath. 

 

Thor looked up at him with pleading eyes so wide Tony wondered how he was ever cast from his realm in the first place.

 

 "You'll work something out. But I don't think I'm the one to talk to about it." Tony patted Thor's shoulder awkwardly. 

 

"But the captain of your country told me you were the most qualified person on the team to seek advice from on the matter." Those wide eyes filled with wonder again. Tony almost forgot to be pissed at Steve, maybe even a little offended.

 

"Well, talk to your dad. He's the allfather and stuff so I'm sure he can work it out with the other king of Vana White or wherever."

 

Thor sniffed and stood from his chair. "I shall take your counsel, though I do not know how much good it will do." He opened his arms, instead of engulfing tony completely this time. This gave tony the opportunity to decline the gesture of affection. 

 

But Tony sighed and set his coffee down, muttering something along the lines of,  "yeah ok" and stiffly wound his arms around the giant god's waist. Despite the obvious power deference, Tony slowly realized that hugging Thor _willingly_  was not such a bad experience. He was warm and inviting and his general kind nature (though hidden now by his distress) was welcoming. 

 

Tony was just beginning to enjoy himself, snuggling his head in a bit further when he heard a throat clear. He jerked away and spun around.

 

He was met by an obviously smug Pepper, who was fighting a smile. "Jarvis told me Thor was having some problems. I scheduled a counseling session with SHEILD for him." 

 

Tony jerked a nod briskly  ignoring the color tinting his cheeks and Thor's eyes lit up like a puppy as he thanked Pepper with a bone crushing hug. Unlike tony, Pepper didn't seem to mind. 

Tony slipped past them both and retreated back down to his man cave.

 

Tony stark is not an affectionate person. But when he has no choice, he can tolerate it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue of sorts, as of now I'm not quite sure where the story will go, but I'm going to stick to Tony and Pepper angst and Tony problems.  
> Because lord knows Tony has problems.


End file.
